ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Palutena (SSBW)
Palutena is a playable character in super Smash Bros. Warfare. She first debuted in a Smash game in Smash 4 Wii U/3DS, as a starter, but is now an unlockable. Attributes Strenghts * Very powerful attacks that often have high range and/or affect a large radius, as well high priority, and hitting multiple times. * Fast Aerial Attacks with little ending and landing lag. * Fast dash and air speed. * Has many attacks with disjointed hitboxes, ranging from Tilts to Smash Attacks. * She is the only character (not counting Mii Fighters) whose Custom Moves are completely different for each Special Slot, as well being unlocked from the start. This gives her a variety of tools among her Special Attacks to deal with every type of opponent (but only with customizations on). * Has a counter attack. * Can reflect projectiles with Reflect Barrier, which can also flip opponents when used in close range, much like Mario's Cape. * Good zoning with her Neutral Special, Autoreticle. * Dash Attack and Back Aerial can block some projectiles. * Second strongest pummel in the game, after Lucario with max Aura power. * Has a Meteor Smash: Down Aerial. Additionally, it is one of the few Meteor Smashes with no sourspot, meaning it will always send opponents downwards. * Powerful Smash Attacks. ** Forward and Down Smashes have windboxes, being able to push opponents, although it's not a strong effect. ** Up Smash has the highest range of all Up Smashes in the game, and has transcendent priority. * Can edge-cancel her Warp, much like Zelda with Farore's Wind. Weakenesse * Lightweight and floaty, being easy to juggle and KO. * High lag in most attacks, mostly for ground attacks and Smash Attacks, leaving her vulnerable. * Lack of range on many moves, requiring her to be very close in order to hit effectively. * Up Smash's hitboxes fade after reaching maximum height, meaning the attack won't hit when the beam starts to disappear. * Can't take pressure from faster characters. * Autoreticle will not fire if the enemy's not on range or something blocking the way (like a wall). It will also not fire if the enemy has invincibility. * Counter has low range compared to other characters with counter attacks. * Unlike Link and a Toon Link, her shield doesn't protect her when standing idle. Moveset Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack: Pokes her staff forward. Very fast with long range, but also has high ending lag. Can be jab cancelled into another jab, as well a dash grab. *Neutral Combo: The orb at the end of the staff repeatedly glows a blue spark, causing multiple hits and trapping opponents easily. The finisher causes a small burst of energy wich knocks back the opponent. *Side Tilt: Let go of her staff, which spins in the air, in front of her and returns to her hand. Has long range and duration, useful for spacing, however it is quite slow. *Up Tilt: Ducks her staff spins above her in the air. Hits multiple times times. Very slow, much like her Forward Tilt, however it makes Palutena's hurtboxes low enough to dodge some high attacks, while protecting her body with the staff. The staff hitboxes is powerful enough to stop some attacks like Bowser Bomb. *Down Tilt: Spins her staff on the ground. It is her fastest tilt, although still quite slow, but very useful for spacing and ledgeguarding, specially if the opponent doesn't have ledge invincibility. Can be cancelled into other attacks. *Dash Attack: Smacks forward with her shield. Great launch power, can kill at higher damages. It also grants Palutena 12 frames of invincibility, being able to block and destroy projectiles and out-prioritize most attacks. Also has the interesting effect of blocking counters. Smash *Side Smash: Palutena summons her angel wings to attack horizontally. Also causes a small gust of wind which pushes opponents on the direction of the attack. Causes more damage and knockback if it hits closer to the enemy. Very powerful, being able to KO opponents below 110% if sweetspotted, however has very long ending lag. *Up Smash: Palutena conjures an azure beam of light that rises up from the ground in front of her. The attack's height is roughly a bit more than 3 times Palutena's height, being the Up Smash with the highest reach in the game, as well having powerful knockback. Incredible useful for edgeguarding. However, only the initial "thrust" of the animation have hitboxes; when the beam reaches its maximum height and starts to fade, it'll no longer be able to hit ememies. *Down Smash: Palutena summons her angel wings to attack each side of her by slamming them on the ground. Very useful against dodge rolls. Also causes gusts of wind on both sides of her, though they push opponents, but less than her Side Smash. Quite powerful, but has massive ending lag, being her attack with the highest lag. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spins her staff around her. Hits multiple times and has long duration. Has very low landing lag, but also low range. One of her best assets for starting combos. *Forward Aerial: Kicks with both her legs. A good follow-up to her Down Throw. Looks similar to Zelda's Lightning Kicks, but without the powerful sweetspot. However, it is very fast and can combo with itself against opponents with low percentages, as well having low ending lag. *Back Aerial: Swings her shield backwards, in a motion similar to Captain Falcon and Ganondorf's Back Aerials Very powerful in terms of knockback, although having low range. Much like her Dash Attack, it grants Palutena invincibility frames that can block attacks. Slightly faster than her Forward Aerial, and can be cancelled in short hops. *Up Aerial: Her wings and halo glow blue and rise above her head a short length. Deals four hits that traps opponents, and one last fifth hit that launches opponents upwards. Notable for being her attack with the least lag (both startup and ending), as well having very high knockback scaling, being one of Palutena's strongest attacks. However, it cannot be cancelled in short hops, instead resulting in a higher landing lag if she uses it from a certain distance from the ground, even if the attack is completed. *Down Aerial: Kicks downwards in an arc. It's a Meteor Smash with no sourspot, meaning the attack will always Meteor Smash regardless of how and when it hits the opponent. However, it has very low range. Grabs and Throws *Pummel: The staff deals magical damage. Notable for being the second strongest pummel after Max Aura Lucario. *Forward Throw: Launches the opponent forward with her magic. It is her weakest throw in terms of knockback. *Back Throw: Flips the opponent over her head and kicks behind her. Can KO at high percentages. *Up Throw: Launches the opponent upwards with her staff. Good for putting pressure afterwards with Up Aerial. *Down Throw: Telepathically slams the opponent into the ground. It has low knockback scaling, meaning the opponent won't be launched back very far even at higher percentages. Her best asset for starting combos. Depending on the opponent's DI, it can combo into Neutral, Forward and Up Aerials, and even Up Smash. Taunts *Up Taunt: Stretches her arms as her wings pop out, and says "You shall be purified!", while her symbol appears behind her. *Side Taunt: Twirls around her staff with her leg outstretched and laughs. *Down Taunt: Lets go of her staff and acts flirtatiously, saying "Ready when you are", while her symbol appears behind her. Trophy Description Palutena In Kid Icarus: Uprising, the goddess of light uses telepathy to communicate and grants miracles to support Pit on his adventure. In Smash Bros., she has special moves like Warp and Heavenly Light at her disposal. She's very adaptable--you can customize her into a long- or close-range fighter! Trivia *I don't claim for any of this information to come from me. Majority of it was found at Smashpedia, the Super Smash Bros. Wiki. *I also don't own Kid Icarus or the character Palutena. *Previously made amiibo are also compatible with this character. Gallery Palutena_Amiibo.png Palutena3DSscreen-2.jpg Palutenajoins.jpg PalutenaWiiUscreen-6.jpg Category:SSBW Category:SSBW Unlockables Category:SSBW Veterans Category:Characters Category:Females Category:PokeRob